Straight Cut - A CrissColfer FanFic
by KonstantlyKlaine
Summary: Chris Colfer is a new, attractive hairdresser in town. Darren Criss is a straight guy desperately in need of a hair cut. But is he really straight? Rated M for language and sexual content in later chapters.


**A CrissColfer fanfiction. **

**Summary: Chris Colfer is a new, attractive hairdresser in town, and Darren is a straight guy that desperately needs a hair cut. But is he really straight?**

**This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks! I'm also posting this on it - could - happen . net (my account name is ConstantlyCrissColfer).**

**In this chapter, Darren's parts of the story are normal, Chris is in ****_italics._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything really. Specifically, the song 'kangaroo court' or the band 'capital cities' and anything else recognisable mentioned. Damn.**

* * *

"Darren, your hair is getting seriously ridiculous. I can't see the TV and you look like a brocolli. Get a haircut," Jenna loudly complained from the sofa behind where Darren was sat on the floor. He groaned and turned around to look at her.

"I like my hair. It's cool," Darren unconvincingly replied. In actual fact, he knew his hair was getting too long and just couldn't be bothered to get it cut. Jenna had been whining at him for weeks non-stop, and he had been putting it off for as long as he could.

"Look, I know this really good place that just opened in town. It's owned by a woman named Lea, but apparently the guy there has major talent and the prices aren't too bad either. I could take you if you want?" Jenna offered.

"I'm not a baby! I can go to the hairdressers by myself," Darren moaned childishly, and stuck his tongue out.

Jenna sighed. "Then go. Your hair is distracting me from the program I'm watching. It's 94 High Street; just drop in, you don't need an appointment. In fact, go now."

"I hate you," he responded, while slowly getting up from his position on the floor. He grabbed his bag from the hall where he kept it next to Jenna's. As he headed out of the door, Darren stuck his head back in. "Just so you know, I still don't think there's anything wrong with my hair. I'm doing this purely for your sake and you owe me," he winked.

Darren shut the front door behind him and got into his car, slamming the door like he had to to make sure it shut properly. 'I need a new car,' Darren thought for the millionth time that month as he drove towards town.

* * *

He checked the name above the door before he went in. 'The Salon' read the sign. 'How original,' Darren thought to himself, chuckling quietly. Opening the door, he cautiously stepped inside. He was immediately met with the sound of hairdryers and an overpowering smell of hairspray.

"Someone will be over to you in a minute, just take a seat to your right!" Darren heard a woman yell over the sound of the dryers. He looked to his right, and sure enough there were some chairs. Carefully shutting the door behind him, he sat down and twiddled his thumbs while he waited.

A few minutes later, the sound of the dryers shut off and two people approached him. He looked up briefly to see two men around the same age as him; one with Justin Bieber style hair, and one with a coif. Darren looked down again though quickly.

"Okay Blake, that'll be £8.25," the coiffed one said to the other guy who was apparently called Blake. He had quite a high pitched voice for a guy, Darren thought.

"Cool, thanks again Chris," Blake said as he paid. He smiled politely at Darren before leaving.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" The man named Chris addressed Darren, who looked up again. As he did though, his breath was completely taken away. This man had bright blue-green eyes, and perfect porcelain skin which Darren couldn't seem to take his eyes off of. After a few moments of not responding, Chris tried again. "Excuse me? Are you here for a haircut or are you just going to sit there all day?" he said jokily.

Darren snapped out of his momentary trance and stumbled over his words in his haste to reply. "Um.. yeah a haircut.. one of those, and urm.. less brocolli."

Chris' confusion was plain on his face. "I'm sorry, did you just say less brocolli?"

"Oh sorry, my roommate says my hair looks like brocolli. It needs to look less like brocolli or she'll be mad," Darren nodded, blushing and looking down at the floor.

The look of confusion cleared and Chris smiled brightly, trying to hold in a laugh. "Well okay then, would you like your hair washing? Or just a cut?"

"Washing please." Chris directed him around the corner to a basin.

"Just sit down here and lay back please," Chris instructed, and Darren did as was asked. Chris had turned the water on and leaned over Darren to grab the shampoo. As he did, his shirt rode up at the bottom a bit and Darren caught a glimpse of his toned abs. His biceps were also right in front of Darren's face and he felt his cock twitch.

'What the actual fuck?' Darren silently swore to himself. 'I am totally not being turned on by a guy right now. No. Not happening. Nope. I'm straight. Straightest guy I know.' However, his attraction was undeniable, as Chris started to run his hands through his hair while rubbing in the shampoo. Darren began to imagine Chris running his hands through his hair while they were kissing, or he was sucking his cock, or when they were having hard sex against a wall.. 'Fucking stop thinking about this, you're straight!' Darren repeatedly told himself.

All too soon, the wash was over and he was being told to go and sit in a different chair. He walked over in a daze and fell into the chair with a thud. To take his mind off things, Darren decided to make small talk with Chris.

"So, how long have you worked here?" he asked.

"A couple of months now." Chris replied. "The place is owned by Lea, the woman who shouted when you walked in. Me and Chord are just assistants here," he said motioning to a man and woman also cutting hair a couple of metres away.

"Oh cool." Darren didn't know what to say next, so he just waited. Chris began to hum a tune he recognised as 'Kangaroo Court' by Capital Cities. "I love that song, I went to see Capital Cities on tour!" He claimed.

"Really?" Chris responded, surprised. "I love them too, but none of my friends do."

"We'll have to go see them together some time," Darren said with a cheeky wink. 'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, did I really just say that? I practically asked him out and he's clearly gay I mean have you seen his clothes oh my God he's gonna think I'm crazy and some sort of freak that asks people out as soon as they meet I don't even like guys I'm straight, fuck' he silently cursed himself. Chris only laughed and continued cutting his hair.

Darren remained silent for the rest of the time to avoid anymore embarrassing outbursts. When Chris was finished, he lead Darren to the till. "That's £9.40 please. And if you're thinking of becoming a regular customer, you're best off taking our number, here." Darren watched Chris scribble down a number on a pad of paper and hold it out to him.

"I'm straight," Darren blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Chris said, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "This is the number of the salon, not my number. And who said I was gay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow even more if that was even possible.

Darren felt horrified at himself and his face clearly showed it, as Chris burst out laughing. "Of course I'm gay, I'm just kidding. But this is just the number of the salon in case you need to ring in for anything specific like a colouring. I wouldn't dream of giving you my number," he added.

Darren felt his heart plummet in his chest at those words, and he had no idea why since he was **straight**. He liked boobs and bums. But speaking of bums, Chris' was pretty nice, Darren thought as Chris leaned over to place Darren's money in the till. Soon his mind was wondering, thinking about him ramming his cock into that arse while Chris moaned in pleasure.. for goodness sake!

Seeing Darren's face, Chris quickly spoke up. "I mean I wouldn't give you my number unless I knew you were gay.. and you're not.." he said awkwardly.

Darren's cock was half hard at the images in his head though, and he barely registered Chris' words as smiled he made a hasty retreat out of the salon.

...

When Darren got in, Jenna was still sat in the same place. She looked back at him and a grin spread across her face. "See that's loads better! All the girls will want you now," she added with a smirk. However, all the colour drained from Darren's face when she said this and her smile quickly dropped. "What's wrong?"

"There's a guy that works at the salon," he whispered, barely audible.

"Yes.. I know.. I told you he was good. What's the problem?" She watched Darren fidget, his hands around his groin area.. hiding.. was that? No, it couldn't be.. Jenna leaned forwards in her chair squinting.

"Oh my God Jenna stop staring at my dick!" Darren exclaimed turning quickly around.

"Do you have a boner over the hairdresser guy? Oh my God!" Jenna burst into giggles and had to wipe tears from her eyes as Darren shot her a hurt look over his shoulder.

"It's not my fault! I don't even know what's going on! He's a guy! I'm a guy! I like girls!"

"Clearly you don't," Jenna laughed motioning towards Darren's problem.

"He was just so.. I don't know.. he was really hot! What does this mean?" He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I'm not sure. You clearly like this guy, whoever he is."

"His name's Chris," he informed her. "I suppose if I like him I could at least try something.. Oh God!" Darren dropped his head in his hands at a sudden realisation. "I told him I'm straight!"

Jenna started laughing again and this time there was no stopping her. She even rolled off the sofa in her fit of giggles. "You.. told.. him.. you're straight? Great.. relationship.. starter," she gasped between breaths, tears of laughter pouring down her face now.

"Shut uuuuup," Darren groaned.

* * *

_Chris heard the door open behind him, but didn't turn around as he'd also heard Lea shouting something about sitting down to the customer. He continued drying Blake's hair in a Justin Bieber style. Chris had no idea why he wanted his hair like this, but he had to give the customer what they wanted._

_Eventually, he finished and shut off the dryer. Him and Blake walked over to the till, and he took Blake's money. "Okay, what can I do for you?" Chris asked, turning around to see the next customer. 'Oh my God' was the only thing Chris could think when he saw what he looked like. His hair was a mess but it was completely adorable, and this guys tanned skin and hazel eyes fitted perfectly together. After a while though, he noticed the man still hadn't replied. "Excuse me? Are you here for a haircut or are you just going to sit there all day?" He joked, while trying to hide his obvoius attraction in his pants._

_He didn't really register what the man said next, he was too focused on his good looks. However, he did hear the words 'less brocolli'. "I'm sorry, did you just say less brocolli?" Now he was really confused. They quickly cleared up that issue though and Chris had to bite back a laugh when he found out what the man meant. Now he thought about it though, his hair did look like brocolli.. really cute, hot brocolli.. _

_Chris quickly shook those thoughts away though and went through the motions of being a hairdresser. First he shampooed the man, all the while thinking about other situations where he could be running his hands through this man's hair.. then they had a quick conversation about his work and he learned the man's name was Darren. Somehow the name Darren just took on a whole new sexy meaning. Then Darren dropped a heavy hint they should go out some time.. 'hmm, maybe he isn't straight' Chris thought as he laughed._

_When they got to the till, Chris tried to hand over the number of the salon but Darren quickly exclaimed he was straight. Oh. But what? How was that relevant? He was just giving him the number.. oh, Darren was under the impression he was giving him his number. He thought he would have a little fun though._

_"Excuse me? This is the number of the salon, not my number. And who said I was gay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow._

_He watched Darren's expression turn to a look of horror and Chris couldn't hold in his laughter. "Of course I'm gay, I was just kidding. But this is just the number of the salon in case you need to ring in for anything specific like a colouring. I wouldn't dream of giving you my number," he explained to Darren. He then turned around to put away Darren's money and thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if he stuck out his bum a bit more than necessary._

_When he turned around though, Darren looked pretty upset. He realised it must of been about his comment about giving Darren his number. "I mean I wouldn't give you my number unless I knew you were gay.. and you're not.." he said, hating himself for the note of sadness in his voice._

_Darren just smiled and backed out of the salon, covering his dick up with one hand. Wait, what? Covering his dick up? 'Straight, my arse' Chris smirked to himself as he watched Darren leave._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews so I know whether people like this style of writing or not, and maybe prompts for where you want the story to go? Thanks :)**


End file.
